1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to holders and more particularly to a holder for a paintbrush that supports the paintbrush in a position spaced from the surface of the paint and over the mouth of a paint can so that any paint that is contained within the bristles of the paintbrush is free to drip back into the internal chamber of the paint can.
2. Description of the Related Art
Painting requires the use of a paintbrush. A typical paintbrush has a handle which is connected to bristles by a ferrule. The typical painting procedure when applying of paint to a building structure, such as an apartment, house, office garage or any other type of building structure, is to purchase the paint in gallon size paint cans. Most paint is sold in gallon size paint cans. Some paint is sold in five gallon type paint cans and in one quart size paint cans. However, most painting that is done by the general population uses gallon size paint cans.
A typical gallon size paint can has a pry off lid that provides access by a mouth into the internal chamber of the paint can which contains the paint. Surrounding the mouth is a rim. This rim is used to engage with the lid. The typical procedure is for one doing the painting to dip the bristles of a paintbrush through the mouth of the paint can and submerge the bristles within the paint. The paintbrush is then removed from the paint and excess paint is wiped off be using the rim and then the paintbrush is then applied using back-and-forth strokes to apply the paint to the surface to which it is to be applied.
When painting, there is always times when one is not using the paintbrush. There may be required to do some spackling of some area, or some sanding to an area. Also, there may be times that it is necessary to clean up spilled paint or the painter may need to take a personal break. Typically, the painter will rest the paintbrush across the rim of the paint can. The painter will then proceed to do the desired non-painting task. It is common for paint that is contained within the bristles of the paintbrush to drip, and with the paintbrush supported across the rim of the paint can, the bristles will automatically extend exteriorly of the paint can. This means that the paint will then drip onto the floor or table on which the paint can is located which therefore requires clean up. Additionally, it is common for the paintbrush to fall into the paint can with the result that most of the paintbrush ends up becoming submerged within the paint which requires that the paintbrush needs to be removed and cleaned prior to further usage.
It would be desirable to construct some type of a holder or attachment that could be mounted in conjunction with a paint can that would permit ease of positioning a paintbrush over the mouth of the paint can spaced from the paint contained in the can during the times that a paintbrush is not being used. This would eliminate the possibility of the paintbrush falling within the paint can and also upon the paintbrush drips paint, such would drip back into the paint can.
The first basic embodiment of the present invention is defined as a paintbrush holder for a paint can having a support member which has a first longitudinal axis. The support member has engagement means located at opposite ends of the support member and in alignment with the first longitudinal axis. The engagement means is to connect with the rim of a paint can. A latching member has a second longitudinal axis. This latching member is connected to the support member. The second longitudinal axis is located transverse to the first longitudinal axis. The latching member includes a latch with the latch to be latchingly securable with the rim of a paint can to fix into position the support member and the latching member on the paint can when the latch is in an engaged position. The latch is to be manually movable to a disengaged position to permit removal of the holder from the paint can. A cradle is mounted on the support member and extends therefrom. The cradle has a lateral restraint means for laterally restraining a paintbrush that is placed within the cradle. There is position fixing means mounted on the holder with the position fixing means to connect with the paintbrush to fix in position the paintbrush on the cradle.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the engagement means, that is located at opposite ends of the support member, being identical.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the latching member being connected to the support member at the approximate mid-point of the length of the support member.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the engagement means being defined as a pair of notches.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the latch being defined as a spring biased hook.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the cradle being mounted at an approximate thirty degree angle relative to the support member.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the cradle being defined as having a concavity with side edges with these side edges comprising the lateral restraint means.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by defining the position fixing means as being mounted on the support member.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the position fixing means being defined as comprising at least one prong.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the prong is defined as engaging with the bristles of a paintbrush.
A second basic embodiment of the present invention is defined as comprising a holder for a paintbrush to be attached to a paint can which comprises a base removably mountable in conjunction with a paint can rim. A cradle is attached to the base and extends therefrom at an acute angle relative to the plane of the paint can rim. The cradle is adapted to support a paintbrush. There is a means for holding the paintbrush in a set position on the cradle.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the means being defined as being mounted on the base.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the means that is mounted on the base is defined as comprising at least one prong.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the cradle being mounted at approximately a thirty degree angle relative to the plane of the paint can rim.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the cradle as being defined to include a lateral restraint for the paintbrush.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the base being defined as including a plurality of notches and a latch for engagement with the paint can rim thereby mounting the holder relative to the paint can in a fixed position relative to the paint can.